Redheads aren't always Number One
by HarmonyFan
Summary: Are redheads the only kind of girls who attract a Potter boy? Not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Are red heads the only kind of girls that attract a Potter boy? Not anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own clearly.

* * *

FIRST YEAR

"Excuse me." a 1st year girl said as she tried to pass the other 1st years crowding in a group in front of her. They were all boys, taller and bigger than her.

"Excuse yourself." one of them said pushing her back lightly. She stumble backwards, but caught her self.

"Go away." another boy said barely even looking at her. "This is Gryffindor territory. No Ravenclaws." he said. She glared at them. "Especially ugly ones like you." he said. Then all of them laughed. Tears filled her eyes and she walked the other way. The Head Boy, Teddy Lupin watched as his little 1st year god-cousin call his fellow student ugly and shook his head in disgust. The little girl ran back and sat on the floor and cried.

a tall silver blond haired girl saw her.

"Are you lost?" she asked. the girl shook her head. "what's wrong?" she asked.

"Some boy from Gryffindor told me I couldn't pass though because I was in Ravenclaw and it was Gryffindor territory, then called me ugly." she said.

"You're not ugly." she said. "And the only Gryffindor territory is in their dorms and common rooms." she said. "Come on. I'll take you back to the Ravenclaw dorms." she said . the little girl stood up.

"Thanks." she said.

"It's OK. I'm Victoire Weasley by the way." she said extending her hand.

"I'm Magnolia Kirsten." she said shaking her hand. They smiled at each other and walked to their dorms.

* * *

"Teddy!!!" James Potter yelled when he saw Teddy at breakfast. It was still early and not a lot of people were there.

"We need to talk." Teddy said pulling James into a corner.

"OK!" he said happily. "what's up?"

"Last night I saw you and your friends being mean to another student." Teddy said.

"We weren't being mean to anyone." James said.

"Really?" he asked. "What about that Ravenclaw girl?"

"Oh. Her? she was bothering us."

"You could have made room for her to pass." Teddy said. "That's all she wanted."

"But..."

"Go apologize to her."

"Teddy!" James whined.

"I'll tell your Mum." he threatened.

"Fine." James said.

"There she is." Teddy said pointing at the girl who just walked in. She pointed at Teddy and James who looked confused.

"There he is." Magnolia said.

"I'll take care of it." Victoire said. The girls walked towards them. "James Sirius Potter! How dare you say such mean things to a fellow student!" Victoire yelled at him.

"You told her!!!?" James yelled at Teddy.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Teddy yelled.

"You knew about this!?" Victoire asked.

"well, I was...I was going to make James apologize." Teddy said scared at the angry part veela in front of him.

"I'm sorry." James said to Magnolia who was looking very angry. She had her arms crossed and she glared at him. She whipped her head around and walked away without a word. "Did you just see what she did!?" James yelled. "She ignored me!!"

"You called her ugly!" Victoire yelled at him.

"No one can let that go can they?" James asked walking away. And the war began.

* * *

SECOND YEAR

"GIVE ME THE NEWT!!!!" Magnolia yelled at James. They were paired up in Potions.

"NO!!! YOU GOT TO STIR, I GET TO PUT THE NEWT IN!!!" James yelled.

"That's it!" Magnolia yelled whipping her wand out. James followed and their potion exploded in their faces before any dueling was done.

* * *

THIRD YEAR

"move, Potter." Magnolia said.

"Why would I Kirsten?" James asked. "we've been over this. This is Gryffindor territory. No Ravenclaws. Especially ugly ones like you." he said smirking.

"Who wants a slut? Who wants a man-whore? Just go to Gryffindor!" Magnolia said in a cheer very loudly.

"HEY!" James yelled at her. She just smirked and charmed his robes to say MAN WHORE on the back.

* * *

FOURTH YEAR

(U.R stands for Ugly Ravenclaw)

"Where's U.R??" James asked Rose and Albus who were in the compartment with their best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose and Scorpius landed in Ravenclaw while Albus ended up in Gryffindor. All were in their 3rd year.

"I heard she was with Felicity in the next compartment." Rose said.

"Thanks." James said closing the door.

"So, when do you think he'll figure out he likes her?" Scorpius asked.

"i have faith in James. I believe he'll figure it out between now and the end of the year." Rose said.

"No way. His 7th year." Albus said.

"I say...Over next summer break." Scorpius said.

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Rose asked.

James opened the next compartment door to find a blond haired girl with light blue eyes reading a book. "where's...."

"She's in the bathroom." Felicity said not bothering to look up.

"Oh." James said. "I'll be back." James said closing that compartment door and going back to his friends. He saw Magnolia leaning against the door.

"Oi! Ugly Ravenclaw!!!" he yelled. She didn't look up. She just smiled and kissed the boy coming towards her and they walked away. James suddenly felt angry and hurt. He wanted to rip Cody Hanson's head off.

Rose won 15 galleons and 9 knuts later that month when James went insane over Magnolia and talked to Rose about it.

* * *

FIFTH YEAR

"Stupid Potter. Just had to mess up my night." Magnolia said kicking off her heels.

She was in her dorm all alone, in a shimmering strapless white gown, makeup, body glitter, her hair up with a small tiara in the center, and a white sequined mask.

"I spent hours looking like this and for what? To have Potter punch every guy that came near me and ruin everything."

She took out the tiara and threw it out the window.

"That's for making me spend 3 hours doing my hair!" she yelled. She sat down and glared at the floor.

"I wish he would just leave me alone." she said. A tear fell from her eyes. "No. I will not shed any tears over some prat tonight."

"I HATE YOU!!!!" she screamed.

James was on his broom hiding beneath her window.

"Why Magnolia? Why?"

Magnolia stood by the window and thought she heard something. And she thought it was a ghost.

"Didn't you hear me before? He ruined my night. I was so close to being with Bryant. So close."

"why Bryant?" James snarled.

"Because he doesn't annoy the hell out of me."

"Not a good enough reason." James said.

"He's cute, he has jet black hair, blue-green eyes, muscular build, plays quidditch, seeker position mind you, and he's funny."

"Are you sure you described Bryant?" James asked smirking at the fact that he had blue green eyes(From Ginny and Harry), jet black hair, seeker position, cute, muscular build, and he was funny to an extent.

"Yes!" she yelled. "I'm going insane. I really am. I'm talking to something no one can see. Not even me."

James stayed there for a moment.

"Stupid mask. It's nothing but a horrible memory of some guys getting black eyes." And with that she dropped it from her window and went for a shower.

James caught the mask and flew away with it along with the tiara. And he was grinning at the fact Bryant had blond hair.

* * *

SIXTH YEAR

KING'S CROSS

"Oi Potter!!" Magnolia yelled across the platform. It was the beginning of Christmas break and everyone was going home. Harry, Albus, and James looked up. "I mean James Potter!!!" She yelled. Albus and Harry looked away laughing when they saw James' face turn pink.

"Hello Magnolia." he said.

"What the...I...How...You!!" she yelled pointing her finger at him.

"Yes?" he asked trying to be smooth.

"My parents are in the States!!! Where am I suppose to spend the holidays!!?"

"This is my problem..How?"

"Apparently YOU were in charge of giving me the letter my parents sent TELLING ME TO STAY AT HOGWARTS!!!! "

"That letter. Sorry." he said. Her eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Potter. Would you mind if I punched your son in the face?" she asked sweetly.

"Not at all. And when you're done, you can come and spend Christmas with us." Harry said.

"No. That's fine. I can probably call..."

"No." Ginny said. "It was James' fault."

"But..."

"If it makes you feel better, we have baby pictures of James." Lily said. Magnolia was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure I won't be a bother..."

"Not at all. The more the merrier." Ron said.

"You can ride with us!" Rose yelled. "We have tons of room."

"No we don't...." James was cut off by Hugo.

"Of course we do. If James rides with Mum." Hugo grinned.

"WHAT!!!?" James yelled.

"James and I will have loads of fun, won't we?" Hermione said wrapping her arms around James. He nodded meekly.

"No. I should be the one riding...."Rose grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Save me. Please. I'm begging you. Sit with us." Rose pleaded.

"...Alright."Magnolia said. Instantly, Ron took her suitcase and immediately found a place to put it.

"Let's go." Hugo said.

They all piled into the car while James was stuck behind with Hermione checking the platform for anyone who was lost.

"You know James." she said. "If you had given Magnolia that letter, you wouldn't be here with me."

"....."

"Did you really forget to give Magnolia that letter?"

"....."

"Don't speak." she said as James was about to open his mouth. "You're just like your father. I can read you like a book."

"Ibetyoudidn'tknowIwasinlovewithherandthiswasmyplantomakeherfallforme." he said quickly.

"I did." she said.

"Oh." he said turning pink.

"Yes. I know."

"How?"

"It was written all over your face. And your parents read aloud your letters, so it's pretty obvious."

"They read aloud my letters...."

"Only if they aren't boring or too personal."

"That's nice." he said sarcastically.

"And Rose mentioned winning a bet between Albus and Scorpius and I knew it had to either involve quidditch or someone in love."

"...."

"I didn't think it was Albus considering in his letters, it mentioned Quidditch constantly. So I guessed you."

"You're too smart for your own good, Aunt Hermione."

"there are pros and cons." she said. "Let's go before your Grandma Weasley and your mother begin asking questions about what flowers Magnolia wants or when your father and your uncle start asking about her previous and/or current boyfriends." she began walking away very fast.

"wait..What!!!?" James asked.

"Did you really think I was going to keep all that information to myself?" she asked. James' face twisted into fear. "Kidding." she said giggling at his face. James glared at the ground and stepped into the car with Hermione laughing all the way home.

"You're mean Aunt Hermione." James said.

"Darling." she said pulling up in the driveway. "I've been called worse. Much worse." Hermione opened the door and walked into the Potter's household. "We're back!" she yelled.

"Don't expect a nice big welcome." James said.

"I never do." Hermione said taking off her coat and hanging it up. They walked into the kitchen where Albus and Hugo were waiting for the food to be finished, all the girls talking in a big circle, Teddy talking to all the adults, while Rose and Magnolia were missing.

"MUM!!!!" Rose yelled from the top of the stairs. Hermione spun around to see Rose and Magnolia behind her. "can Magnolia stay with us?"

"What did...."

"Dad said sure, but Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny said Magnolia should stay with them."

"Where do you want to stay, Magnolia?" Hermione , Ron, and Ginny stood before Rose and Magnolia.

"It's not like I don't like Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's just I don't think I will be able to survive living in the same house as Po...James." she said. James turned pink at the sound of his name.

"Plus, there are 2 boys here and only one girl. At our house it's even and Magnolia can totally take Hugo on if he tries anything." Rose said smiling. Hugo glared at her.

"How about if Rose and Hugo stay here?" Harry asked.

"How would that solve the problem, Dad?" Lily asked.

"I know!" Rose yelled. They all stared at her. "Lily is really good at beating Albus up and we all know James won't dare hurt me!" Rose said. "And Magnolia can beat up Hugo and force him to become her slave!!!"

"That came from Hermione's side of the family." Ron said walking away.

"That's a wonderful idea Rose...." Ginny said trying hard not to laugh.

"Great!" Lily said. "Let's go set up my room!!" Lily said. Magnolia followed the two girls upstairs.

"What is with Rose?" Ginny asked noticing Rose's difference in behavior.

"She's in love too." Hermione said. James' ear perked up and grinned widely.

* * *

"So Magnolia." Lily said brushing Magnolia's hair. "What's up with you and my brother?"

"I guess Albus and I are friends...I tutor him in Charms...."

"I'm talking about James."

"We hate each other." she said bluntly.

"Hate is a strong word, Magnolia." Rose said sitting on the bed flipping through one of Lily's old magazines.

"What I feel for James is very strong." Magnolia said. "No offense, but what's up with your family? Are you guys planning a wedding or something?" Lily grinned.

"yes." rose said. "You remember Victoire?"

"Yea. she's getting married?"

"Yea. It's June 24th. I think." Lily said.

"Cool." she said. "You guys are so lucky. I'm an only child and so are my parents. Well, my dad has a gay brother, but he and his partner don't have any kids."

"At least you're always the center of attention for the adults." Lily said.

"Yea. Even Grandma Weasley mixes us up." Rose said. "We barely look alike." Magnolia stared at them They did in fact look very different. Rose has chestnut brown hair with red streaks, super long eyelashes, very tall, and stormy blue eyes. Lily had auburn red hair, green eyes, thick eyelashes, and was short.

"How should we do your..." Victoire opened the door.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi." they said.

"I just wanted to ask if you three would be interested in being my bridesmaid for my wedding." she said taking a seat next to Rose.

"We'd love to!!" Lily said jumping up and down.

"What about you, Magnolia?" Rose asked. she nodded.

"Great. We'll can discuss more later. Right now I just need to talk to Daddy about the budget." she said getting up.

"Good luck with that." Rose said.

"If you want, I can talk to Dad about pitching in..."Lily was cut off.

"No need. Aunt Hermione and Mom's helping me get more galleons." Victoire said skipping out of the room.

"With Aunt Hermione, we'll know Victoire's getting the best of the best." Lily said.

"I wonder what our dresses will look like." Rose said.

"I hope not pink." Lily said.

"It will probably be blue." Magnolia said. "It is Teddy's favorite color."

"How do you know his favorite color?"Lily asked. "I thought it was green."

"Really? I was thinking orange." Rose said. Magnolia's face went red.

"YOU!!!!" Lily yelled pointing at her. "You like Teddy and you're planning to ruin the wedding."

"SSSSHHHH!!!" Magnolia yelled at Lily. "I use to like him. Key word use to!!!"

"WELL WELL." Rose said. "Our little Magnolia had a crush on Teddy Lupin."

"Shut up!! It was 5 years ago. Just a silly little first year crush. Everyone has one and grows out of it."

"We don't know about that. You and Teddy could be in a dressing room alone and..."

"LILY!!!" Magnolia yelled blushing even darker. "That would never happen. One, I have been in a room alone with Teddy and no feeling were revived. Second, I want to be little Mary Jane's godmother."

"Mary Jane?" Rose and Lily asked.

"Their first child, duh. Teddy wants a little girl named Mary Jane."

"OK. How do you know so much about Teddy?" Rose asked.

"Teddy and I spent last summer in Rome together remember?"

"Oh yea!!" Lily said."Teddy was in Rome on a mission."

"You were there on an exclusive muggle trip with your summer school." Rose said. Magnolia nodded.

"We were attacked and thankfully everyone survived, but everyone was assigned a bodyguard."

"But, wasn't it a muggle trip?" Lily asked.

"Yes. There were 12 of us, all girls. Everyone had someone watching nearby. And to let you know, Teddy isn't a very good hider."

"How come Teddy didn't tell us?" Rose said.

"the entire thing was confidential." she said.

"Tell us more." Lily urged.

"Why so interested?"

"Because we have nothing else to talk about. And confidential stuff is some much cooler." Lily said. they all smiled.

"So, we were attacked by something unknown and..."

* * *

On the other side of the door was James Potter and his Extendable ear 200 (shrinkable)he had received from Fred II a few Christmases ago. He was able to hear though the key hole.

After hearing Magnolia and Teddy spent an entire summer together, he rushed downstairs and pulled Teddy aside.

"What is with you and Magnolia?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, James?" Teddy asked sitting in a chair reading a book.

"I'm talking about last summer." he said. "In Rome where Magnolia and her group was attacked and you followed her around."

"How do..."

"Answer the question Teddy!!" James yelled at him.

"It was nothing James. I was assigned to her and that was it." Teddy said a little scared.

"What did you two do?"

"We walked around Rome, saw the sights, went to the...."

As Teddy droned on and on about his and Magnolia's trip, James went into dream mode.

JAMES IN DREAM MODE

_Magnolia is in a tight skirt and camisole while Teddy's wearing jeans and no shirt.  
_

_"Oh Teddy. You're so funny." Magnolia giggled.  
_

_"Not as funny as you are cute." he said in a deep voice. Magnolia turned red as Teddy drew her closer and....._

REGULAR

"AHHHH!!!!!!" James screamed in Teddy's ear.

"What the hell!!!" Teddy yelled at James, covering his ear. James tried to punch Teddy, but something got in the way.

"JAMES!!" Victoire yelled at him. James jumped back instantly. "Why are trying to beat up my fiancee?"

"He...He...."

"I didn't do anything, Vic." Teddy said. "I was telling him about the summer in Rome with Magnolia and he just went insane on me."

"Wait. You know about this?" James asked Victoire.

"Duh James." she said. "We're engaged. We don't keep secrets from each other." she said.

"Oh. Well, aren't you mad at him?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because he spent an entire summer with another GIRL. A VERY HOT GIRL IN FACT." James said a little too loud. Teddy started snickering.

"I trust Teddy AND Magnolia."Victoire said. "And we were already together at that time and Magnolia isn't a home wrecker." James stared at them and walked away. He walked up back the stairs and almost ran into Magnolia.

"Oh. Sorry." she said quickly looking away.

"No...It was...You just said sorry. To ME." James said. Magnolia stared at him and James could feel his face becoming hot.

"well, I am staying here for the holidays and it's best to be civil to you." she said.

"Right."

"But don't worry. I'll be a bitch back to you when we reach Hogwarts." she said walking past brushed past him, touching his arm and an idea struck in his mind.

"FRED!!!" James yelled running back down the stairs. "I'VE GOT A GREAT IDEA!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Are red heads the only kind of girls that attract a Potter boy? Not anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own clearly.

* * *

AT DINNER, 2 1/2 HOURS LATER

"So, Magnolia." Ginny said. Magnolia looked up for the first time since she was forced to kiss Fred under a mistletoe.

Her face was still burning along with Fred who was scooting away from James every chance he got. James constantly glared at him. Other victims of the mistletoe were, Teddy and Victoire, Bill and Fleur, Percy and his wife Audrey, and Ron and Grandma Weasley.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Would you like some carrots?" she asked.

"No thank you." Magnolia said politely ducking her head back down. Grandma Weasley stood up.

"I think it's time for dessert and cleaning up." she said standing up. Everyone followed and Magnolia helped clear the table.

"No, Magnolia." Hermione said. "You're the guest. You should go and..."

"Please?" she asked looking at Hermione with pleading eyes. Hermione glanced at Fred who ran right out of the room.

"Alright." she said. They began clearing the table. Dominique and Louis cleaned the dishes while Magnolia dried them.

"Here's dessert!" Mrs. Weasley said bringing it out and placing it in front of the people in the kitchen. It was a white frosting covered cake with raspberries decorated on it.

"It looks delicious." Magnolia said.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I've baked before, but nothing this pretty." Magnolia said as Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up.

"You bake?" she asked wanting to know more.

"Yes. I can cook also, but it's only average." she said.

"what can you whip up?'

"Mostly noodle dishes and side dishes. But I can pretty do anything." Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment about one of her grandchild's favorite dishes.

"How about...."

"Stop pestering the dear child." Ron said.

"I'm not pestering her."

"You were about to ask her is she could make Jam...Fred's favorite dish weren't you?" Ron remembering Magnolia didn't like James all too much, but Fred and James did have the same taste. It was like they had the same tongue.

"What is it?" Magnolia asked.

"Sunday roast for dinner, pancakes with chocolate ice cream and whipped cream for breakfast, and some American type of meal for lunch." she said.

"I could make all of those, but not the American meal."

"That's OK. Not many people can." she said. "I should bring this out for everyone."

"Let me help." Ron said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Weasley said as they walked the cake out followed, bring spoons and plates.

Hermione had already began cutting and she passed out the cake slices. Magnolia sat down next to Rose who just happened to be next to Fred. Magnolia stared at him and he turned red and looked away.

Hermione set one slice in front of Magnolia and she a bite and swallowed not noticing what kind of cake it was.

James took a bite after Magnolia took 4 or 5 bites and jumped up immediately.

"This is strawberry!!!" he yelled. Magnolia's eyes widened.

"Yes. It's all natural but you won't be able to taste it...." Mrs. Weasley said.

"excuse me." Magnolia said rushing to the bathroom.

"What iz wong wit 'er?" Fleur asked. "Iz she bulimic?" she asked hearing wretching noises.

"NO." James said. "She's highly allergic to strawberries and she's trying to throw it up before anything bad happens." James said. Hermione and Ginny hurried to the bathroom.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Probably nothing too bad. I gave her a candy heart with strawberry." Hugo said. "nothing too bad happened. she had a rash on her arm, but had to stay in the hospital wing for a while." Hugo looked up to see James above him with a scary look.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HER STRAWBERRIES?"

"It was valentine's d-day and she kept getting chocolate, so I thought I would give her something different..."

"First of all, WHY NOT VANILLA? Secondly, WHY WERE YOU GIVING HER SOMETHING FOR VALENTINE'S DAY???" James yelled at him.

"She gave me something the year before and I wanted to return the favor." Hugo said quietly. James stared at him, burning into his skull.

Everyone started to leave, but Mrs. Weasley and James stayed.

"How well do you know Magnolia?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We're rivals." he said.

"In what?" she asked.

"Everything."

"Including grades?"

"Yes, but there's not much of a competition there."

"I've been told." she said.

"Magnolia's very smart." he said.

"I never thought rivals talked well about each other."

"Well, no. I say a few nice words about her here and there. It's not like I hate her."

"It's more like love, isn't it?" she asked. James looked away, hiding his pink face. Ginny came rushing in.

"James. Go into Lily's room and move Magnolia's things into the guest room. She's staying there for the night."

"Mum." Lily said following her mother. "Why does Magnolia have to stay in the other room?" she whined.

"Magnolia's going to be throwing up all night. She's going to need a personal bathroom." Ginny said. "Go James. Aunt Hermione's going move Magnolia to the guest room's bathroom soon." James nodded and ran the staircase to get Magnolia's things. He found it was wide opened, revealing her clothes, toiletries zipped on the side, and bras and panties packed in the left.

He gasped and tried hard not to freak out. He accidentally tipped it over and her bra sized was shown to be a 32C.

"James...."Rose said standing the doorway. She saw James staring at Magnolia's suitcase close to flooding it with his drool.

"Yea?" James said quickly zipping it up and pulling it out the door.

"what were you doing?" she asked on the verge of giggling.

"Nothing..." he said turning red.

"You were nicking knickers, weren't you?" she asked.

"NO!!!" he yelled loudly.

"Alright. Alright. I believe you. You're not Chad Withers who snuck into Magnolia's...." James' face twisted into fury."Just kidding!! He's too afraid to go near Magnolia." she opened the door that revealed the light blue room and clean pure white sheets.

Then they heard Magnolia throwing up.

"Just ignore me!!" she yelled. "I'm fine!!"

"James, you agree with that statement, don't you?" Rose asked.

"What statement?"

"That Magnolia's fine." Rose said giggling. James turned pink.

"Shut up." James said. Rose began cleaning the room.

"I feel a little better." Magnolia said coming out of the bathroom. She opened her suitcase and lifted her head and stared at James. "Do you mind....?"

"Oh! Yea...Sure." James said walking out. As he was walking out, Fred stood before him.

"So...What did you see?" he asked grinning.

"Nothing."

"Well, at least I got tongue." Fred joked. James jumped at his throat. "I...WA..I...WAS...JO...JOKING!!!" Fred yelled. James stood up and smiled innocently.

"Good." he said walking away. Lily walked by them and into Magnolia's room with chocolate. The two boys looked at her with curiosity, but shrugged it off and went to hang out with the other guys.

a few hours later(around 10), they were walking up the stairs to get James' new prank plans when Rose opened the door behind them.

"she wants you." Rose said in pure shock.

"Well, that kiss must have..." Fred said smirking. James glared at him.

"Not you, you prat." Rose said. "James." James beamed with pride.

"FRED!!!!" Angelina yelled.

"ROSE!!!" Hermione yelled.

"LILY!!!! JAMES!!!" Ginny yelled.

"WE'RE LEAVING!!!" Hermione and Angelina yelled.

"GO TO BED!!!!" Ginny yelled.

"HAHAHAHA." Rose said. "too bad for you James. You missed your chance."She and Fred walked away laughing.

"Never." he said reaching for the knob of the door, but Ginny pulled him away.

"I told you to go to bed." she said. He groaned and went to brush his teeth.

Around 11:30, James was sure everyone was asleep because his mum always took sleeping pills that made a very heavy sleeper, his dad always went to bed at 11:15, unless it was a special occasion that mostly included Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione's birthday, Albus was knocked out by the time his head hit the pillow, and Lily's music player would have lulled her to sleep by got out of bed and tip-toed to Magnolia's room, where he could her quiet humming when he pressed his ear to the door.

'She always hums when she thinking very hard.' he thought to himself. He quietly opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Who's there!?" Magnolia said as she sat up in bed. "I...I..Have pepper spray....And..."

"Calm down." James said quietly. "It's just me. James."He heard her sigh in relief.

"Good." she said. "I thought someone had broken in." she said. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Rose...Rose said you..." He couldn't find the right words.

"Oh." she said sounding slightly disappointed. "well...I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Yea?" James closed the door behind him and stared at Magnolia in the darkness. She bit her lip.

"I...Why do you hate me?" Magnolia asked. "I know the whole ordeal in 1st year and everything, but..."

"Wait. I thought you hated me." James said slightly confused.

"Well, you are an annoying prat sometimes." she said as if it was obvious,

"You're no piece of Heaven either." James snorted.

"Neither is Hufflepuff's chaser, but you're still dating her." Magnolia said steaming with anger. James grinned at the fact Magnolia was jealous.

"Are you...jealous?" He asked with a grin. He could hear her choking on air.

"Jealous? Of who?" Magnolia asked. "your girlfriend?" she spat out.

"Uh....Yea." He asked.

"She's pretty but I'm not jealous of her." Magnolia said.

"I don't know Kirsten. Maybe you're jealous because she's dating..."

"Potter. Don't even finish that sentence." Magnolia said. "I don't like you in that way. OK?"

"Just teasing you of course." James said sighing.

"Good." she said.

"So...."

"So....we're friends right?" Magnolia asked.

"Sure." James said. 'At least I can be close to her without having her punch me.' he thought.

"Great. Let's shake on it." Magnolia said. James jumped at the opportunity to touch her. Magnolia also got up, but as he walked towards Magnolia, he collided into her and both of them landed on the bed with James on top and Magnolia trapped under him.

"S-S-S-Sorry." James said. Magnolia stared up at him.

"C-Can you get off me?" she asked. James jumped off. "Maybe we should wait for the shake in the morning."

"Yea...See you in the morning." he said carefully walking to the door. And Magnolia heard the door shut quietly.

"I really hate your girlfriend." Magnolia whispered. "She would have gotten to stay in that position."

NEXT DAY

"Good morning!" Magnolia said walking to the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Good morning, Magnolia." Harry Potter said as he took a piece of toast out of the toaster.

"Good morning." Lily said eating a bowl of cereal.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked her.

"Cereal is fine with me." she said.

"Nonsense." Harry said. His and Lily's eyes widened as they saw Magnolia's pajamas.

"Woah Magnolia." Lily said. "Cute PJs." she said standing up.

"Yea, my mom bought them for me." she said looking at her blue yellow ducky covered short shorts. "But it was a long time ago."

"It's..a..nice...Looks good on you. Lily, you're not getting one like that." Harry said looking away.

"Thanks Mr. Potter." Magnolia said. Harry set a a large plate in front of Magnolia. There were sausage links, bacon strips, 3 sunny side up eggs, and French toast.

"Wow Dad." Lily said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, but I can't finish this..."

"You have to eat up, Magnolia. You probably threw up everything you ate last night."

"I did...but..."

"Morning Dad, Lil...." James stopped mid-way when he saw Magnolia in short shorts and only 4 our of 6 buttoned buttons on her shirt.

"Good morning." Harry and Lily said, giggling at his expression.

"Good morning, James." Magnolia said waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"G-Good morning, Magnolia." He said. "Were you wearing that last night?" he asked.

"Yea...." Magnolia said.

"Are all your pajamas like that?"

"Of course not." she said.

"Is that your plate, Dad?" James asked seeing the large plate of food.

"No." he said.

"You know Lily, you can't eat like this every time you come home. You're gonna get fat." Lily glared at him.

"It's not mine. It's Magnolia's. Dad's trying to make sure Magnolia's not starving." James stared at the turned back of his father.

"You can have some." Magnolia said. "I actually don't eat that much anyway." she said taking a piece of French toast.

"Thanks." James said. They sat next to each other and started eating while Lily and Harry watched them."What?" James asked shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Nothing!" Harry and Lily said laughing. Magnolia shook her head and continued chewing.

"James. Go wake up your brother!" Harry told him.

"But I'm eating!" James said.

"I can do it, Mr. Potter." Magnolia said running up the stairs. James watched her leave and began eating again.

"You know James. Albus has his own room." Lily said.

"I know Lily. I'm not that much of an idiot." James said.

"Well, Magnolia is going into a boy's bedroom all by herself without any protection."

"It's Al, Lily. she can take him." James said. Lily huffed and sat back down. Then a few minutes later, everyone heard the door open.

"It's Victoire and Teddy!" Ginny yelled half asleep. She took her night mask and covered her eyes again and went back to bed.

"Victoire! Teddy!" Magnolia yelled hugging them. James' eyes widened and he raced to the doorway where Teddy and Magnolia were hugging.

"TEDDY!" James said pulling Magnolia off of him. She gave him a WTF look, but he ignored it. "Let's talk." he said pulling Teddy away.

"Come on Magnolia. Help me with my wedding." Victoire said pulling her away. she nodded and followed the french girl.

"Teddy. You and me gotta talk about something very important." James said pulling him to the couch.

"what about James? Oh and I talked to Vic and no one has to wear a hat or weird looking robes."

"That's great and all, but I wanted to talk about Magnolia."

"I already told you...."

"Yea, but I haven't told you that we are now friends. Which means I get more privileges, like beating you up if you touch her again." James said.

"Congrats James. You've upgraded from rival to friend. Now let's see if you can skip best friend and go directly to boyfriend." Teddy said standing up.

"Bye Uncle Harry! Lily and Magnolia are coming with me to get dress fitted!" Harry ran after them.

"You're picking up Hermione and Rose right?" He asked.

"Yea." Victoire said.

"Tell her to swing by." Harry said. Victoire nodded and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Are red heads the only kind of girls that attract a Potter boy? Not anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own clearly.

* * *

Magnolia and Rose were flicking through dresses as they waited for Lily and to get her ass out of the dressing room.

"Ta-Da!" Lily yelled jumping from behind the curtain. She was in a floor length powder blue spaghetti strap dress.

"You look great!" Magnolia said.

"Totally sexy." she said. Lily stared at her self in the full length mirror.

"Beautiful. Rose. Go try yours on." Victoire said standing behind her. "Have you decided on which dress?" Victoire asked Magnolia who was still holding a pile of powder blue bridesmaid dresses.

"Can you decide for me?" Magnolia asked. "I'm not very good at making outfit choices.: Victoire nodded and they both laid out the dresses.

"I think that one would be best." she said pointing at the 2nd to last dress. Magnolia nodded and stared at Rose who came out in a powder blue strapless above the knee length dress. She spun around in it.

"Wow." Hermione said. "You look beautiful." she said.

"Thanks Mum." Rose said smiling.

"Alright, Magnolia." Victoire said. Magnolia rushed inside and changed. She noticed the dress fit her perfectly and she came out with everyone gasping at her.

"Magnolia..." Rose said. "It's...Wow...." They all nodded and complimented her.

"You know what this mean, right?" Victoire asked. Magnolia shook her head. "I need to find a new....wedding dress." She said turning to Fleur who nodded still staring at Magnolia.

* * *

"So James. Tell us about your new girlfriend." one of Teddy's older friends said. "I heard she's a cute blond Hufflepuff." he said.

"She's cute Matt. But she doesn't compare to the girl James is "buddies" with." Teddy said doing the quotation marks with his fingers.

"Now that girl is hot." Al said drinking a little too much. James slapped on the back of the head.

"Don't call her that girl." James snapped at shook his head.

"Oh come on James. don't get touchy about the little slips of the mouth."

"Oh shut it." James said to him.

"Hey! at least I'm not worrying if the bridal shop has a gay guy fitting dresses for the girls and then suddenly turns straight when touching her!" Teddy yelled across the bar. The guys laughed at which James jut glared at them.

* * *

"Hello Harry." Hermione said walking into the Potter residence. The girls greeted him and headed towards the kitchen. Hermione stayed and started talking with Harry.

"So Rose, do you think Scorpius will come to the wedding?" Lily asked taking out a can of soda.

"I don't know. I still haven't gotten any letters from him." Rose said.

"Well, he does usually wait until Christmas to give you letters, right?" Magnolia asked.

"Yea, but I thought this year would be different." Rose said. "He promised me he'd send at least ONE letter."

"Harry!" a manly deep voice said. "Hermione!" They rushed out to see Ron hugging his best and wife.

"We're back!" Teddy yelled. Victoire jumped into his arms and they started kissing. Everyone looked away and gagged. At last, Victoire and Teddy were separated by Bill Weasley who glared at Teddy. Teddy's friends stepped into view.

"Everyone, this is Matt Brewsky, Jon Planks, and Casey Bilts." Teddy said. Matt was tall and was muscular. Jon was shorter and had freckles. Casey had blond hair and was tall as a tree. All the bridesmaids had gasped at the guys hotness and almost fainted.

"Hello ladies." they said bowing. Everyone, even Hermione and Fleur(exclude the guys and Victoire) got nosebleeds or fainted.

"Hey, Magnolia..." James said pulling her arm gently. She faced him. His ears turned red and he thank that he had longer hair.

"What's up, James?" she asked.

"What page was the Charms..." Magnolia sighed.

"Is that the only question?" she asked. He shook his head. "How many?"

"Well, it depends..."

"Have you done any?" she asked.

"...No...."He said.

"What about Rose?" she suggested. He shook his head.

"Rose can't focus."

"She..."

"She's in love. she can't focus."

"OH. yea.. she's waiting for that letter from Scorpius." Magnolia said.

"What!? She's in love with..." Magnolia slapped her hand over his mouth as he yelled.

"You didn't know? You're so oblivious." She said.

"But.. Him and Rose? Really?"

"They make a cute couple!" Magnolia yelled at him. "They're both tall. That's good because if you're like a freaking giant and you're dating some midget girl...."

"Are you suggesting something?" he asked.

"What? No." Magnolia said shielding her blushing face. 'Damnnit. The Hufflepuff chick is a midget and James' pretty tall.'

"OK..." he said grinning. Then he remembered his not even started homework. "So will you help me with my homework?"

She sighed to think about for a minute then nodded.

"Let me get my..." Magnolia turned around to have her face end up in Teddy's chest. Insert James' glaring face and Teddy's waving arms and mouthing the words, ALL HER! "Sorry." she said pushing herself away from him.

"There you guys are." Victoire said coming from behind Teddy. "Come out and meet everyone."

"Magnolia has to help me with homework." James said. Victoire glared at him.

"Do it after dinner." she said. "come on Magnolia." she said. All 4 walked out to see Lily and Jon, Rose and Casey, Fred and Victoire's friend Gina already talking with each other while Dominique smirking into space and Matt who was staring at Magnolia.

"Come get some...tea with me Magnolia." James said after seeing Matt stare at her.

"Get it yourself, James." Victoire snapped at him. "Stop being attached to Magnolia's hip." she said. James glared at her and when she gave him one of her 'I'm the f*cking bride, don't piss me off' glares, James glared at teddy, who ignored him. By then, James proceeded to glare at the ground because it was the only thing that would pay attention to him. If it could, of course.

"So, Magnolia. I hear you're a 6th year." Matt said getting too close her, in James' opinion.

"Yep." she said taking a sip of butterbeer.

"What do you want to be after Hogwarts?" he asked. "Your last year is coming up pretty quick."

'I've always wanted to play quidditch professionally, but I haven't gotten any offers." She said. "But I heard some scouts are coming to one of my games soon."

"I'll put in a good word for you." he said. Magnolia stared at him in confusion. "My dad owns a few teams. Including a few co-ed teams, but if you're into the girls only..."

"No! Co-ed is more than fine with me." she said. "Girls' teams have different rules, which is difficult to play under." Matt nodded.

"I'll talk to my dad." Magnolia grinned. "He's actually coming to the wedding too..."

"Really?" she asked getting more and more excited every time.

"Yea." he said. "Hey, Magnolia. I need to see something though." He said aloud. And then began whispering something in her ear. She nodded and they both left the den.

"He...Where are they going?" James asked Jon and Casey. They shrugged and continued to talk to the girls. He tried to follow them, but Teddy pulled him back and James saw the evil bride.

"If you follow them James, I'll pair them up to walk down the aisle." she threatened. He though it over. 'Be with her in the wedding or save or virginity?'

"NO WAY REALLY???" they heard Magnolia yell. Suddenly, everyone(save James, Rose, Lily, and Fred) laughed hysterically.

"She'll be fine." Dominique whispered to James calming down her laughs.

"But she just..."

"It's fine James." Teddy said reassuring him. He sat down in defeat and watched as rose flirted with Casey, the tree. 'I knew she wasn't in love with Scorpius.' he thought watching them. As Magnolia ran down stairs with wide shocked eyes.

"WOW. And I thought I had a good sense...." she said quietly to herself.

"So, Magnolia...What was th..." Magnolia pushed James away and shook her head at him.

"Not now James." she said.

* * *

"So, Magnolia. I hear you're quite the quidditch player." Casey said at dinner. The bridesmaids,groomsmen, bride, and groom were in a new restaurant called The Snitch, eating dinner and getting to know each other even more.

"Yea." she said turning pink.

"Seeker her first year." Rose said proudly.

"Wow." they all said.

"So how many times have you gone against James?" Jon asked. Magnolia shrugged.

"Any one on one time?" Matt asked. James glared at him while everyone laughed and Magnolia stared off into space.

"Rose?" Everyone's head turned to the tall blond standing behind Rose. She let out a faint squeak.

"Scorpius!" she said surprised that he was behind her. "Wh..."she stopped herself when she noticed a blond girl latched onto his arm.

"Who are these people Scorpy?" She pouted her pink lipstick covered lips.

"They're my friends." She smiled instantly at the table.

"Hello! I'm Melissa, Scorpy's girlfriend." At that moment Magnolia thought Rose would have died. But Rose just sat there, watching Scorpius' face burn red. They noticed Casey's arm move from the back of Rose's chair to being slung around her neck.

"Hey. I'm Casey." He said staring into Scorpius' grey eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Are red heads the only kind of girls that attract a Potter boy? Not anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own clearly.

AN: Sorry for an overdue update, but a lot of things happening that took up a lot of my time. I promise the next chapter will come up soon!

* * *

Scorpius and Casey stared a staring contest. Rose stared at Casey's smirk, Melissa began looking at her perfectly manicured nails, and everyone else watched.

"Here are your..." the waitress stood there surprised at the tension.

"OH! Our food is here!" Dominique said helping the waitress pass around the food.

"Well..." Melissa dragged every letter out. "You guys are eating, soooooo..." Her arm suddenly wrapped around Scorpius' arm.

"Yes..." he said still glaring at Casey. "We should be going. Enjoy your dinner." he said slowly walking away.

"Bye!" Rose yelled as they opened the door. Neither of them turned around to say bye. She turned around and her face became a different shade of red than before. "Excuse me." she choked out, throwing her napkin on the table and rushing towards the bathroom.

"Excuse me." Magnolia said getting up after her.

"Idiot." Victoire said glaring at Casey.

"What did I do?" Casey asked shocked.

"She likes him you prat." Lily said to him.

"Hey..."

"Now Scorpius probably thinks she doesn't like him."

"Hey! He's the one on a DATE. If he really liked her, then he should have asked HER out." James yelled defending Casey. Everyone snorted.

"You're one to talk, James." Al said.

"You like Magnolia." Teddy said.

"But you're still dating...What's her name?"

"Jill." Fred said.

"Yea. Her. You're still dating Jill." Lily said. James glared at her. The waitress placed a plate in front of James.

"Not to pry into your personal lives or anything." she started off. "But, he's right." They all stared at her in shock. "If that guy really did like the red haired girl, then he should have asked her out, instead of going out with someone else.

"So are you saying he doesn't like her?" Dominique asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't know for sure." she said. "Refill?" she asked holding a pitcher of butterbeer.

"But..." Al said trying to believe his cousin and his best friend were meant to be.

"He might like her." She said pouring butterbeer into Fred's glass. "But he's going out with some other girl, then she should just move on."

Rose sniffed loudly. Magnolia and Rose stood behind them. The waitress turned around and smiled at them.

"Hello. Would you like a refill?" Magnolia shook her head.

"You're right....Waitress..."

"Mandy. Mandy Jets." she said.

"You're right Mandy." Rose said. "If Scorpius doesn't like me, I should move on." she said. "It's not I liked him _that_ much."

"Good for you." Mandy said patting Rose on the back as she walked away. The two girls sat back down in their seats, and dinner continued as if nothing happened.

But in the back of James' mind, he felt that Rose wasn't gonna move on as easily as she said.

* * *

"So, anyone up for dessert at the Cafe down the street?" Victoire asked as they walked down the cold snow covered streets. Rose and Magnolia began snickering.

"What's so funny?" James asked. The two began to cough loudly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Rose said. "Just..coughing. I think we've caught a bug." she tried to cover up.

"Just tell us what's so funny." Al said rolling his eyes at his cousin's antics.

"You wouldn't think it's funny." Magnolia said.

"Are we gonna go or not?" Teddy asked. The two girls started laughing even louder.

"Sorry. Sorry." they said calming down as they walked down the streets, even closer to the shop. They opened the door and walked in. It was mostly empty, except for the witch sitting and reading a book next to the window and the wizard behind the counter.

"What can I get for you?" he asked. Rose and Magnolia hid behind the guys and tried to control their giggles.

"I'll get a chocolate croissant." Dominique said.

"Make that a dozen." Fred said.

"Magnolia?" a guy coming from behind the coffee make asked.

"Yea?" she asked slowing down her giggles. "Oh. Hey, Carl." she said.

"It is you. I haven't seen you in forever." He said staring at her. Rose started laughing loudly and Victoire had shut her up.

"How do you two know each other?" James asked cutting in.

"We met at a Quidditch game." Carl said.

"Yea. Rose was there too." the guy taking everyone's orders said. Everyone turned to look at Rose while Magnolia laughed.

"Um...Yea. We went to a game...Once..." Rose said looking at her feet.

"What happened?' Dominique asked.

"Carl and Rose got pregnant." Magnolia blurted out laughing.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed jumping back and gawking at Rose's flat quidditch abs and Carl who looked nervous.

"No. No. We took balloons and stuffed them under our shirts and pretended to be pregnant." Carl explained.

"Why would you do..."

"We wanted better seats." Rose said. Then she remembered something and began to giggle. "The look on so many people's face was hilarious. But the funniest thing had to be when..."

"No. No. No. Rose, darling. We promised to only keep it to ourselves. REMEMBER?" Magnolia said glaring at her younger friend.

"OH YEA. Right. Can I get a pumpkin pastry with that hot chocolate?" Rose asked. The guy taking orders nodded.

"What did you do Magnolia?" Fred they sat down after they finished giving their orders.

"NOTHING." She said glaring at them. "It was the slip of the mouth from Rose."

"Yea. Slip of the mouth." Rose said with a snort. The door opened and Melissa and Scorpius walked in. "Shit." Rose whispered as she saw them. She held her breath and prayed her red hair wouldn't reveal her.

"Oh look Scorpius. We meet your friends. Again." she said exasperated at bumping into them.

"Here are your drinks." the guy who took orders said. He placed a large cup of hot chocolate in front of each one of them along with their pastry. He placed an extra small white icing vanilla cupcake in front of Rose. "On the house, just for you Rose." he said turning pink. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Cal." she said picking it up. He nodded and walked away. James noticed Melissa was ordering something and Scorpius glaring at Rose's head.

'Or maybe he's glaring at the cupcake...' James thought.

"Look at you. Getting a free cupcake." The six(James, Magnolia, Rose, Lily, Dominique, and Fred) sitting at that table turned to look at Mandy the waitress standing behind them.

"Hello Mandy." Magnolia said. "Aren't you supposed to be..."

"My shift is done for the night. I come here for a late night snack or cup of chocolate sometimes." she said holding up her drink. "Mind if I take a seat?" she asked looking at the chair.

"No!" Fred said taking a chair and whipping it right next to him. "Sit down, Mandy."

"Thanks." she said sitting next to Fred.

"So Mandy, you work at The Snitch." Fred stated.

"Yea."

"Do you work anywhere else? Where do you go to school?"

"No. I just work there. And I graduated Salem Witch Academy last year." She said. "Meaning I'm 19." she said. She emphasized 19.

"Really?" Fred asked staring at her.

'Fred does like older women.' James thought.

"Yes." She said. "I've been looking for a better job than being a waitress."

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Um...Not really sure. Anything is better than serving perverted guys their food." she said sipping her drink. "So, why are you guys all out tonight?"

"Just a get-together to get to know each other before the wedding." Lily said.

"Oh! Who's getting married?" she asked.

"Those two." Rose said pointing at James and Magnolia. They both turned tomato red and opened their mouth to object, but Mandy interrupted them.

"You guys look so cute together!" Mandy said smiling at them. "I knew the moment I saw you sit next to him, you two were together. Though, you guys look a little young."

"Um..." Magnolia started. "We're not getting married...."

"Well, not now at least." Dominique said. "My sister, the blond and the guy with the turquoise hair are getting married in the summer."

"A summer wedding. How nice." Mandy said. "I'd love a winter wonderland wedding. All the snow." She said She turned to look at Fred who was staring at her with large heart eyes. "Well, I'll leave you guys to have your drinks. Good luck on the whole blond guy thing." She stood up and walked out of the cafe and into the snowy streets.

"Wasn't she hot!?" Fred asked staring at her shadow. They all stared at him and laughed. After starting up a new conversation, Rose's eyes shifted towards Scorpius who was talking to his date.

"Oh come on Rose. Stop staring at Malfoy." Lily said noticing. "He's just another playboy. Don't worry about him."

"You should go out with Cal." Dominique said. "He did give you a free cupcake."

"You should only go out with Cal if you really like him." Magnolia said. "If you're just dating to get back at Scorpius, then..."

"Why not?" Dominique asked.

"He's not so bad." Rose said looking at Scorpius. "He doesn't play around with girls. He has a girlfriend and treats her right."

"Why are you standing up for that guy!?" Lily yelled at her."He's dating some skank in a leather mini-skirt in the middle of winter!"

"Lil..." Magnolia grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her outside.

Rose and Magnolia stood outside in the snow a block away from the cafe.

"Why are we out in the cold?" Rose asked shivering.

"I know you really like him and you're super pissed and miserable. You just want to cry and throw things at him. Then tear that girl apart. But sadly, I can't let you do that because we'd all really miss you if you were in Azkaban." Rose's eyes started tearing up. "But Rose. You don't have to cover it up by being nice. You can cry right now. Throw snow and scream all you want. We love you and we're here for you."

Rose started bawling loudly.

"M-m-m-ag-n-nolia. I--I-h-hate him. s-s-so-so-m-mu-much." Rose stuttered.

"No you don't." Magnolia said patting Rose's shoulder. "You love that idiot."

"I-I-I. Kn-kn-ow. But I-I-I d-don't wa-want to."

"Scorpius is a good guy. But he can be a little dense sometime."

"W-why can't I l-l-like s-some-someone wh-who is-isn't d-dense?"

"Then...You would like a girl."

"M-m-maybe I-I-I sh-should become a les-lesbian."

"Hmmmm....I don't know Rose. You're too much of a man eater to become a lesbian."

"What do you mean?' she said finally without stuttering.

"Well....There's Cal. Let's not forget Cormac Jr. and Ethan, Edward, William,..."

"Stop listing all the guys who sent me a valentine's day card!" Rose yelled, blushing a dark red.

"No. I'm just merely naming all the boys who helped turned into a man." Magnolia smirked.

"Hey! I did nothing of the sort! I..I just kissed them."

"I call a peck on the lips a kiss. What you did was..."

"OK! fine! So I snogged a few guys!"

"A few would be like 3 or 4."

"Several." Rose negotiated.

"Closer, I guess." Magnolia said. "You want to go back..."

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled running door the streets towards them. When he reached them, he bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I've...I've been looking everywhere for...for you."

"We're only a block away from the cafe." Magnolia said.

"I didn't know that. I ran around in the other direction." He said. "Anyways. Are you..OK?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Rose said wiping her cheek.

"Why were you crying?" He asked looking at her red face and still tear stained cheeks. "Is it that guy!?"

"What guy?' Magnolia asked.

"That guy! The one you were sitting next to at the restaurant!" He yelled. Magnolia noticed a flash of anger in his eyes.

"No." Rose said sighing.

"What about the one who gave you the cupcake!?"

"Not him." Rose said.

"Then who!?" He yelled at her.

"YOU! OK? It's YOU who is making me cry!" Rose screamed in his face. "You don't notice any of my advances on you! You just laugh and pretend I'm making a joke! You go out on dates with different girls and never spend time with me alone! You're always with someone that's not me!"

"Rose..." Magnolia said. 'I never expected her to confess to him now.'

"Yea? Well, you're the one who throws away the roses that I send to you every Valentine's Day! You snog guys constantly in broom closets and I start freaking out when I can't find you! And it's not my fault someone else finds me before I find you!"

"Um..."

"You stupid Slytherin playboy!" She screamed at him, her face becoming redder.

"Man-eating Gryffindor!" His pale cheeks were red.

"You think you're so great...Wait a minute." Rose said after the information Scorpius had finally said sunk in. "Did you just say you send me roses every Valentine's Day?"

"Well...yea." He said.

"Do you like me?" Rose blurted out.

"Yes." Scorpius whispered.

"What was that?" Magnolia asked grinning.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Come again?" Magnolia asked.

"OK. YES. I LIKE ROSE. NO. I LOVE ROSE. I LOVE ROSE WEASLEY MORE THAN I CAN LOVE ANY OTHER GIRL AND I WISH SHE WOULD EFFING DATE ME, THEN MARRY ME, AND BEAR MY CHILDREN!"

Both girls stared at him in shock for a moment. Scorpius stood there with an embarrassed face.

"You know you can forget what I had just s..." Rose grabbed Scorpius' face and kissed him. After letting go, he stood there dazed. "W-WOW."

"Yea..." Rose said blushing.

"Now I know why they make broom closets."

"I'm just gonna go. Now." Magnolia said noticing they were about to kiss again. She walked back to the cafe herself, only to see James Potter's face pressed up to the cafe window. She watched as he ran out the cafe door and towards her.

"Magnolia!" He yelled. "Where have you been? Where's Rose? We saw Scorpius..."

"James. You're standing outside in the snow without a jacket." She pointed out.

"Oh yea." He said looking down at his burgundy long sleeve shirt. "But..."

"He can talk inside." She said pushing him inside.

'SHE'S TOUCHING MY BACK.' James thought. That back touching moment ended as they returned inside to the warm and toasty cafe where everyone began questioning her.

Magnolia answered with a pointing finger. They all looked at Scorpius with his arm wrapped around Rose's waist who walked in with big smiles. Melissa stood up and started yelling at the both of them. But they couldn't stop smiling. In the end, Melissa stomped out leaving the new happy couple alone.

* * *

As James, Lily, Al, and Magnolia arrived at the Potter household, they noticed Harry and Ginny were already asleep.

"It's 10. How can they be asleep?" Al asked.

"Hey, Magnolia. Want to watch a movie?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Magnolia said sitting down on the couch.

"How about Jurassic Park?"

"Fine with me." Magnolia said. Lily popped the movie and began to make popcorn.

"Can I sit here?' James asked. Magnolia scooted over. "Thanks."

"I'll help you with your homework tomorrow." Magnolia said.

"Oh. Yea. Thanks." He said nervously.

"Can you believe Rose and Scorpius are already together? I wonder how your uncle is gonna take it."

"Rose and Aunt Hermione will convince him it's fine somehow. Plus Uncle Ron will do anything to make or keep Rose happy."

"Well, it's good to know Scorpius won't die." Magnolia said.

"So, Magnolia. Do you like Teddy?" He asked.

"Like Teddy? Of course I like Teddy. We're friends."

"No. I mean like like."

"OH. Well, no. Not anymore at least. He's too much of a brother to like like."

"Then do you like like anyone?"

"I wouldn't say like like." Magnolia said. "It's more of a like and a half."

"What's that?" James asked confused.

"Well, I like him a little more than a friend, but less than a lover."

"So...a best friend?"

"No. A best friend would be in the like category."

"OH."

"So, do you like like Jill?" Magnolia did her best not to say Jill in a mean tone.

"I don't know. I don't think I like her anymore. She's a bit of an airhead."

"I see." Magnolia mentally cheered. "So do you like like anyone else?"

"It's not so much like like as much as love."

"Oh so you love someone?"

"Yea. She's the best. She plays Quidditch and she's great it. She's beautiful and smart."

"Sounds like a great girl."

"Popcorn?" Lily asked shoving a large bowl in front of both of them.

"Thanks." Magnolia said taking a handful.

"Ice cream?" James asked holding up a carton of chocolate ice with cough dough pieces and bowls.

"Don't you need spoons?" Magnolia asked.

"This is what we Potters do." James said. He scooped out some ice cream into a bowl and took his fingers and stuck it into the ice cream and dipped it in the popcorn and ate it.

"He's the only Potter who does it." Lily said. Taking a spoon.

"I think I'll pass." Magnolia said laughing at him. She took a spoon and her ice cream like Lily.

* * *

Half-way through the movie, Lily fell asleep. Another 15 minutes in, Magnolia shut her eyes. Her head laid on the back of the couch, but as her body moved, her head ended up in James' lap. James stared at her sleeping face in shock.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap." he whispered. "What am I going to do?" He wondered why Magnolia's head didn't just land on his shoulder. It would have been much easier.

Al, James' new savior had walked downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Al!" James yelled quietly. Al looked at the girl in James' lap and covered his mouth to stop from laughing loudly. "Shut up and help me!"

"Alright. Alright." Al said. "What do I do?"

"Lift her head up gently. Make sure she doesn't wake up." James said. Al did as he was told and lift her head. James carefully climbed out from that spot on the couch and stood next to Al. "Now put her down gently." Al placed her head down and both were relieved Magnolia didn't wake up.

"OK. You're safe." Al said.

"Yea. thanks bro. I owe you."

"A better Christmas present than tube socks, like a new broomstick will do."

"I'm not getting you a broomstick."

"Then I want yours."

"NO WAY I'm giving you Calliope!!"

"You named it?"

"YES."

"WOW..." Al said laughing. "You're so weird."

"Whatever."

"Well, since you're not gonna give me anything in return, I'll just wake up..."

"WAIT. I'll...I'll talk to Felicity for you."

"And say what?"

"I'll convince her to date you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"OK. Get me one date and I won't blab to Magnolia about your weird erotic fantasies." Al said skipping away with a grin on his face.

"WHAT!? I DON'T HAVE...."

"Why are you yelling Potter?" Magnolia ask covering her ears.

"Oh! You're awake..." James said staring at his beautiful would-be woman.

"Yea. I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said standing up. She walked away from James who stood there staring as she disappeared into the darkness. He sighed and began to clean up.

Magnolia laid in bed with her eyes wide remembered her previous conversation with James.

'Maybe I should have been more truthful. Like James.' she thought. She rolled over on her stomach.

'He practically spilled his feeling for this girl to me. I should have done the same.'

'But, I didn't LIE to him. I just bent the truth more than I should have.'

Suddenly an owl pecked at her window. She opened it and the owl dropped a package and a few letters on her bed and flew away.

She turned on the light to see. She opened one of the letters.

Dear Magnolia,

It's Mum and Dad. How are you? It's so lovely in the States. We are currently in New York and just loving it. We went to all the usual tourist sites. We'll send you the pictures when school starts again. We wish you were here.

And if you hate us for not bringing you along, blame your father. He's the one who just HAD to leave when your midterms started.

It's not my fault, Elle. My boss...

It's always him, isn't it? Oh sorry dear! This quill just writes whatever we say. Fabulous really, but can be ! Wonderful news darling! During one of the parties we attended we met up with one of the people who are at our "support group".

Not "Workaholics Anonymous". The one Hermione Granger set up for parents of Magical children who are not Magical.

Yes. That one. We met Henry, remember him? His son was 3 years older than you. He graduated when you were in....3rd year. Anyway, he works for a Quidditch team here in the States and he agreed to let you try out for the team THIS SUMMER. Isn't that exciting? We've talked to your Headmaster and he said that we could have a private tutor help you in your studies while you played Quidditch!

Of course you will have to do well in your current studies.

She knows that Harold. She's our Magnolia! Our wonderful Quidditch playing smart Magnolia.

Yes, Elle. I'm just reminding her in case she's wrapped up in that Potter fellow.

Harold! Don't you dare say a word!

I won't. I won't. I hope those defense spells you've been learning work well. I'm quite afraid he might try something...

ANYWAY, we're still wrapping your presents...

More like we can't find any stores that do decent gift wrapping. New York may have nice designer clothes and a large gold bull, but they do not have good gift wrappers.

So, the presents will be delivered on Christmas day. Write back!

Kisses and Hugs,

Mum and Dad

Magnolia smiled and cheered silently. 'QUIDDITCH!!! WOW. In the States!' She stood up and danced on her bed with happiness. She looked down and saw that Felicity and her older brother Peter had written her letters and someone else had sent a package. She sat back down and opened her best friend's letter first.

Dear Magnolia,

I heard you're staying at the Potters. I bet that's fun. I heard their parties and get-togethers can get WILD. Say hello to everyone for me. I'm still in Australia. Of course I'm taking pictures of all the sights and sexy men for of blonds with muscles which is nice.

Mary told me to tell you she's going to kill you when school starts again. Apparently she thinks you're ognna move in on her Potter boys. I asked why she didn't say brothers. She apparently likes their father too. I do not understand that, personally. He's handsome with that rugged look and everything, but he's OLD. Like...OLD OLD. But, whatever. I'm not really interested in the Potter clan or the Weasley clan. They reproduce like bacteria. Not bunnies because they're cute and fluffy. Potters and Weasleys are not cute and fluffy.

I'm expecting a full update on your Potter-Weasley Holiday break adventure in your next letter to me. Along with my gift. Your gift is on it's way so do not worry. Bye! I see a dark haired boy looking my way!

Your best friend,

Felicity

She grinned at her best friend's letter. 'I'll write to her tomorrow.' She opened her brother's letter.

Hey sissy,

I miss you so much!!! I'm going to send a howler to you if you don't write back soon!

I hear you're staying with the Potters. Make sure that Potter boy doesn't do something weird to you in your sleep. Remember that hex I taught you. Also tell him you are my little sister and if anyone touches you, I will hurt them. You are mine.

Working as a dragon keeper is so much fun. I net Norberta, finally. She's great! She's still vicious of course, but still nice. Nice as a dragon can get. I haven't burned myself, so it's all good.

Thank you for your present. I haven't opened it yet, since it's not Christmas. But I know I'll love it, just like I love you! Your present is on it's way. Tomorrow Freckles will deliver it. Don't worry. It's not a bag of homemade cookies like last time. It's something cool this year. I promise.

Your loving brother,

Peter

She smiled and stared at the package. She flipped it over and saw a pink envelope. She tore it open and saw that Bryant had written to her.

Dear Felicity,

It's Bryant. I just wanted to say hello and Merry Christmas. I know this is a bit of a late notice since I found out you liked me in 5th year and it's been over 6 months. But I just want to say, I like you now and I'm just wondering if you still like me. I'm hoping you do because I really really like you now. Please accept my gift and my love.

Bryant

Magnolia stared at the letter. 'Bryant likes me? He really likes me?' She glanced at the box and tore it open. It was a large black Tiffany's box. She opened it.

A large necklace laid inside. It had a silver chain with rubies hanging from it, growing bigger and bigger as they reached the center. She gasped and suddenly couldn't breathe.

"WOW." she said. "I can't believe Bryant gave me this." She whispered with huge eyes. She took it and put it around her neck. "So beautiful." she said to herself as she played with it. Her eyes began to get heavy and her "So beautiful."-'s became quieter and quieter until she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Are red heads the only kind of girls that attract a Potter boy? Not anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own clearly.

* * *

Magnolia woke up. She sat up in bed trying to remember what happened last night.

"I know it was something big and exciting...." She said. "Maybe it was a dream..." she said still half-asleep. She put toothpaste on her toothbrush and began walking back to bed and brushing her teeth at the same time. After 3 minutes, she rinsed her mouth and walked downstairs to greet the Potters eating breakfast.

They stared at her shocked. Harry and Ginny even dropped their spoons. For Harry, it was the fact that Magnolia was wearing a camisole and bikini brief-like shorts. For Ginny it was the rocks hanging from her neck.

"WHAT IS THAT?" They all yelled at her.

"What?" she asked. They pointed at her body/her neck. She touched her neck to feel cold silver and rubies. She looked down and suddenly remembered."THIS!" She yelled. She scrambled to take it off. "I...I"

"Are you like some jewel thief?" Al asked her. She shook her head. "Maybe you steal jewels while sleep-walking! I hear that can happen..."

"NO!" she yelled. "I...Bryant! Bryant sent this to me! He...OMG. I remember!" She said still in shock of last night's letter. "He..He said he liked me and gave me this...OMG!" She yelled.

"WHAT?" Lily and James yelled. "BRYANT LIKES YOU?" She nodded staring at the necklace. Lily stood up and threw her toast onto the table and ran to her room. James snatched the necklace out of her hand. He slammed it in front of his mother.

"IS THIS REAL?"

Ginny stared at it. She squinted and held it up and examined it. She nodded.

"What a boy." Ginny said as Magnolia took it back from Ginny and James.

"I need to write back to him." she said. James grabbed her arm.

"What are you gonna say?" Magnolia stared at him. Then the necklace. Then the floor.

"I...I..."

"Is he the one you like!?" James yelled.

"I...don't know...He...And I...." James shook his head, then stormed up held the necklace to her chest and ran back to her room.

"Wow." Ginny said.

"Teen love has too many obstacles."

"Whatever happened to the plain old psychotic old man wanting to control the world?"

"I think that's my fault." Harry said.

* * *

James sat on his bed looking angry. Al stood by a shelf, Fred walked from one end of the room to the other, Teddy leaned on the wall looking bored, and Louis was on the floor playing with his toys.

"I can't Bryant did that." Al said. "I wouldn't spend that much on girl who liked me a year ago."

"Then we found a bigger idiot than James." Teddy joked.

-----------

"WOW." Victoire said looking at the necklace. Rose nodded sitting next to Magnolia on her bed. Molly and Lucy were sitting on the other side of the bed whispering to each other. Roxanne, Lily, and Dominique stared at the necklace.

"I can't believe he gave you that." Roxanne said. "It's so...extravagant."

"That's weird. It's addressed directly here...." Rose said reading the wrapper.

"How does he even know you're gonna say yes?" Victoire asked.

--------------

"Wait a minute..." Fred said. "Didn't he....LILY." Fred said running out the door. He slammed open Magnolia's guest room and pulled Lily towards James' room. "Sit." He pushed her down next to James.

"What is this about?" Lily asked.

-------------

"What the...." Rose said as Fred took Lily away.

"No one says NO to Bryant." Roxanne said to Victoire.

"Magnolia?"

-------------

"Alright, Lily. We'll make a deal with you. We won't yell at you for being with a guy like Bryant, IF you tell us exactly what he said to you." Fred said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We know Bryant talked to you before Christmas break. NOW, tell us what he said."

"It was so long ago..."

"Lily. We all know every girl including you has liked Bryant at one point and no girl has forgotten their first private conversation with him." They stared at Lily, their eyes glued to her face.

"FINE. He said he was going to break up with his girlfriend."

"No way. He was gonna break up with Bridget?" Al asked. Lily nodded.

"And that he was going to tell the girl he liked real soon. I didn't know why he was telling me this. Then he said it was because I knew things no one else did. I didn't think it was Magnolia because she is Rose's best friend and so I went through a list of my friends and he said no to all of them. I even asked if he was gay. That was a no obviously."

"You thought he was talking about you right?"

"Well yea. He asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I said....Wait a minute. Earlier that day, I was talking to Rose and Magnolia. I asked her what she wanted if Father Christmas was real and she said a necklace. Then I said necklace to Bryant...."

"He must have known you talked to her." Teddy said. "And since you had already talked about it, it must have been the first thing to pop into your head."

"But what if she said bracelet?" James said. "Then..."

"We all know Lily is incapable of thinking for over 30 seconds to answer a question." Al said. She glared at him.

"So you said necklace." Fred said. "But how could he have known Magnolia's favorite stones are rubies?"

"What? How do YOU know that?" Lily asked. "Even I don't know that."

"James." Fred said. "This boy does not shut up about her."

"ANYWAY." James said loudly.

"Right. Back to the mystery. How does Bryant know Magnolia so well?" His eyebrows went up as he stared into space with his hand on his chin. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, James knows a lot stuff about her too." Al pointed out. "I mean he even knows her..."

"AL!" James yelled.

"That's true...." Fred said letting the information sink in. "But he has connections. He has Rose. And Rose doesn't lie to James."

"She doesn't lie to me either!" Al and Lily yelled.

"On the contrary. She lied about taking your broom out for a ride in 3rd year and she has your missing earrings." Fred said. They looked very shocked.

"Wait....She doesn't lie to me." Teddy said. Everyone burst out laughing. "What?"

"Oh come on, Teddy. You don't think Rose tells you everything...."

"Can we get back to Magnolia and Bryant?" James asked.

"Hey wait. I wanna know about Rose...."

"James is right. Now is not the time for your weird cousin complex to kick in."

"Weird cousin complex? I do not have..."

"You're the one marrying your cousin."

"SHE'S NOT MY COUSIN."

"She's so closely related to you she could be."

"WE ARE NOT RELATED."

"Issues." Al muttered.

"Shut up!" James yelled.

"OK. OK." Fred said. "Alright. We need to figure out if Bryant has connections to Magnolia."

"Well, Lily would be a connection....."

"Yea but that's the only time we've ever talked."

"What about Rose?"

"He wouldn't talk to Rose. She's always with Scorpio." James said.

"Scorpio?" They asked confused.

"Yea. I read these horoscope definitions somewhere and it said Scorpios were sex addicts and I thought it would be funny." James said.

"You know Rose is dating him right....?" Lily asked. They nodded rolling their eyes.

"Everyone saw that coming. Even Aunt Hermione had Uncle Ron prepared for this day." Al said.

"Moving on from weird Rose discussions." Fred said. "Bryant has a lot of female friends. Some of them could be connections to Magnolia."

"Yea but it's not like Magnolia's gonna tell everyone she knows "I like rubies and I'm staying at Potter's."." Al said. "Only James knew about that until the 18th."

"Then there's only one explanation. Bryant's a stalker."

"NO WAY." Lily said. "He's so..."

"Looks can be deceiving." Fred said.

"I think someone should tell Magnolia." Al said.

---------------------------

"I'm gonna turn him down." Magnolia said staring at the necklace.

"But he's Bryant! You can't turn Bryant down." Dominique said.

"Good for you Magnolia. Not following the pack." Rose said patting her back.

"How long have you wanted to date Bryant?" Roxanne asked.

"...I..."

"A year. Now's your chance."

"But I don't like him anymore."

"What if those feelings come back and you regret making that choice?"

"I'm sure those feelings won't come back."

"They could. You never know."

"Oh. I know."

"How?" Victoire asked.

"Because...Because...I'm in love...."

"Hello ladies. Sorry to interrupt your discussion but we have some devastating news." Fred said looking sad.

"What Fred?" Rose asked.

"Bryant is a stalker." They announced. Lily stood there and rolled her eyes.

"Now don't be hasty." Lily said. "We have no evidence Bryant is a stalker."

"Yea we do. He sent Magnolia a necklace which was what she wanted for Christmas and they were rubies. Rubies are her favorite How could he have known?" James asked.

"How do you know...?" Magnolia asked.

"I hear things from my cousins." He said looking away.

"That's impossible." Dominique said. "Bryant doesn't have time to stalk people. He's a Ravenclaw prefect, straight O's, Quidditch player, and..."

"I think they might be right. This was addressed to the Potter residence. Only James knew beforehand that Magnolia wasn't going home, but even he didn't know she was going to stay with us." Rose said.

"You're right..." Roxanne said.

"But he wanted to be less suspicious, why didn't he just ask Rose about it?" Victoire asked.

"Well, Bryant and I had a fight about 6 months ago." Rose said. "No big deal or anything of course. I just told him he was a douche-bag. Anyway, Magnolia. You have a stalker and he's a good stalker."

"Magnolia?" Fred asked. They all looked at her. She was staring out the window.

"I..I.."

"There's another letter." Rose said opening the window to let the owl in. "Here you go." She took it from Rose's hand and read it.

Dear Magnolia,

It's Peter again. I've got great news! I'm staying with Charlie Weasley for Christmas since I no longer have to work this holiday! I'll see you Christmas Eve, sis!

Love,

Peter

Magnolia sighed in relief.

"It's just my brother, Peter. He's staying with coming over. In two days."

"That's great." Dominique said.

"Yea." Magnolia said hesitantly.

* * *

That night Magnolia stared at the ceiling.

"I'm in love with James Potter, the guy I used to like is stalking me, and Peter is coming in two days." She said.

"This is insane."

"I wish I was in Australia with Felicity. Maybe I would fall in love with someone Australian and forget all about this."

"But NO. It had to be Potter. And Potter doesn't even like me anymore."

"That means I have to stay here until school starts and celebrate Christmas with James and celebrate New Year's....What if I get to kiss him...?"

"Maybe Peter will take me home. Or mum and dad will come home early."

"Or maybe I'll die. Yea. Let's hope I die tonight."


End file.
